Survival
by shaybadd
Summary: Can One Lone Man Bring Peace To The Yakuza, The Police, And His State Of Mind? One Can Only Hope. KenUra. [Please R&R].


The atmosphere of the dark, narrow alley was intense. Though the look of the alley seemed harmless enough. That could certainly cause an internal struggle. It was as if a beautiful siren were singing. You knew the consequences if you let it lure you in.

Death.

You knew it was anything but good if you were captured, but you were helpless to stop it. Which was certainly the case for the twenty-two year old shop-owner. He was being lured in, whether he wanted to or not, and he definitely didn't want to. Grimly, he couldn't help but realize that if you knew a siren was nearby, you could at least cover your ears, a chance of survival still within your reach. He knew the danger was nearby, but he didn't have the luxury of having a chance to cover his ears. He was being led to danger on purpose, and he was helpless to stop it.

With a look of disgust, he took in the sight of the two faded blue, graffiti covered trash dumpsters. One on the right, the other being the mirror image of the first one. Trash loitered the stained concrete ground. Other than that, the only thing in the dimly-lit alley was a heavy wooden door. He couldn't see it. He only knew it there because he had been told, by his "contact".

The young man took a deep breath before taking a step towards the door at the end of the alley. Then he took another. It getting easier with each step he took. He was walking towards a potential death.

He thought about turning around and going on the run, leaving Karakura and never looking back. Packing up his kids and getting them to safety as fast he could. He shook his head, dispelling that thought almost as fast as it entered his terrified mind. Though he wished it was that simple, he knew it would be anything but. _They_ would track him down, kill him and his children. That just couldn't happen.

_He was already marked, all they had to do was pull the trigger._

He stopped, taking another deep breath, trying to calm his unstable nerves. The seriousness of the situation was crashing down on him in waves, too much to handle.

He _would _do this. He just had to. He had no other choice. Or options.

_He had people to live for, and he would make sure he was there when his children needed him._

He let his eyes glare at the door for a moment, almost wishing he could kill everything that lay on the other side. He quickly walked the rest of the way, just to get all this madness over and done with.

He looked up at the door, feeling heavy vibrations coming from the other side. He hoped they'd be able to hear him. He brought his left hand up, knocking in a pattern of three quick, loud bangs. He stepped back and waited…

Almost immediately, he heard a voice. "Whaddaya want?"

His eyes looked up to see dark eyes glaring down at him. It was then that he realized the man was talking to him from a slot that moved to the side. How movie-like.

He straightened out his long, white button down shirt before replying. "I want in."

His voice was a little shaky, but he was glad it didn't break. The guy would have probably laughed at him, before closing the slot in his face. He seemed like the type.

The guy snorted. "You know what you getting' into kid? You don't seem like the type to be hangin' 'round here."

He met the mans' eyes, temporarily forgetting he was on a mission. "What I do is really none of your business. Besides, I'm here to apply for the position. So, are you gonna let me in, or make pointless chit chat with me?"

He blinked, suddenly coming out of his mini tantrum. He shouldn't have done that.

He just hated it when people judged him on his looks. Wasn't anyone's damn business but his own. Thank you very much. Suddenly, he realized his mistake. Talking back to Yakuza. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Hesitantly, he looked up at the man who was now staring at him with what seemed like… respect? The man stared at him a while longer before sliding the slot shut.

He waited…

Just when he thought he failed to gain entry, he heard a series of bolts coming undone. He straightened up as the heavy door finally opened. The man waved a hand at him, signaling for him to hurry up. He did.

He stood behind the man as he bolted the door back in its place. Once done, he turned around and nodded his head in the direction to his right.

"Right through that door kid."

He looked at the door before turning his head back to the man, who he couldn't help but notice was slightly attractive.

He nodded, walking towards the door and stopping in front of it. He took on last final breath, wanting to relish in the feeling, in case he didn't survive this ordeal. He looked at the other man one last time, and notice he was watching him. Waiting…

He looked at the door before pushing it open.

When he walked inside, he was completely blown away…

"Let me the fuck go! I already told you I don't know shit!"

Dark-colored eyes looked at the young girl with revulsion. "Shut your mouth before I do it for you."

What a sorry sight his subordinates were. They were all lazing around, doing their best to ignore the girl that was screaming her head off. Before he walked into the room, they all looked as if they wanted to rip the girls head off. Now that they noticed his presence, they all looked at him in fear. Fucking pussies.

Lucky for them, they were the new recruits. So they didn't quite know the rules. But they were about to get a lesson. Right now.

"Everyone get up."

They looked confused, but they complied.

He pointed to the girl who was now looking at him with wide eyes. He grinned, he tended to have that effect on people.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He didn't bother speaking loudly. He learned that got him nothing but piss all over his carpet. Though he made sure his voice always had a little of a threat in it, just for fun.

He zeroed in on a guy who was looking at him with respect and fear in his eyes. Perfect.

"You. What is this ?" He was still pointing at the girl.

The young man looked around before looking back towards his superior. He stepped forward, breaking off from the rest of the newbies. Bold move.

"It's the girl you requested, sir." His voice was a little shaky, but it didn't break. He would have been impressed, if the guy would actually look him in his eye.

"Yes…I see that. What is she doing unsecured?"

The guy looked around again, just to notice the rest of the men would avert their eyes whenever he looked their way. He was alone.

"W-well sir-" he began. He never go to finish.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. You always make sure your target is searched and secured. Doesn't matter who it is. A pissed off woman is no thing to ignore. Is that understood?"

Everyone mumbled a "Yes, sir."

He snorted, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes. "Get the fuck out of my sight. Your all officially off duty."

They all dispersed, everyone leaving the room in a hurry.

He ran a hand over his face, feeling the long scar that covered the left side of his face. A feeling he was long used to.

He turned his attention towards the young girl who was looking at him, expressionless.

"Hey, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She narrowed her dark eyes before speaking in a low harsh tone. "I know your not. You touch me, and we both know your as good as dead."

He never had the urge to hit a woman as strongly as he did now.

"Cut right to the chase. No bullshit. You're my type of girl." He said, his face blank.

"Fuck you!"

He laughed. "Look bitch. The only reason you're here is because you got some info that I need. Besides-"

She cut him off. "I don't know what your talking about! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell your ugly ass a damn thing!"

He narrowed his eyes, all thoughts of trying to make this less painful for the girl all gone.

He stepped closer to her. "Your lying."

This close, he could feel her shaking.

"Whatever_, Kenpachi_." She sneered.

"You know my name." It wasn't a question.

She rolled her eyes. " Duh."

"Well, since you know my name, I'm sure you know what I do. Make no mistakes, I will hurt you." He spoke low and menacingly, taking pleasure in seeing the girl shiver.

"N-no you won't." Her breathes were becoming uneven as his presence was starting to overwhelm her.

He grinned, knowing it came off as predatory.

"Watch me."

_End Of Chapter One. Review? _


End file.
